Warriors: Rise of the New Clans
by Fantasystardreamer7
Summary: After the Dark Forest War, the Clans cast away their differences and began anew. Generations later, Whisperkit and her friends have never known anything but peace. The shadows are stirring yet again, and can the Clans keep the balance between themselves?


**I finally typed up the year-old story in my notebook. Review, please, and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or the Prophecy of the Three. They belong to the ****_outstanding_**** authors who collectively call themselves Erin Hunter.**

* * *

Bramblestar looked around the clearing. "This should not be remembered as a time of loss, but a time of victory! When the Clans won because they fought together, to defend each other, so that we _all_ could survive. Some," his gaze raked Applefur of Shadowclan and Birchfall, Blossomfall, and Mousewhisker of his own Clan. "unknowingly trained with the Dark Forest, but most sided with us in the end. They have earned back our respect, but the few who sided with the Dark Forest willingly have been banished." There were a few murmured agreements.

Bramblestar viewed the Clan cats. They weren't sitting divided anymore, but were mingled as one great Clan. He looked at the other leaders. They nodded slightly. "It is time."

The Thunderclan leader lifted his head and announced, "We must break the barriers of our past and begin the Clans anew! Only in this way can we truly be free from the Dark Forest. It will be a long and hard task, but we will rise out of the ashes of our defeat and become greater than ever before!"

* * *

ALLEGIANCES:  
_Sunclan_

Leader: Sparrowstar...Gold and brown tom

Deputy: Hawkstone...Thin gold and ebony she-cat

Medicine cat: Grasspelt...Tan tabby tom

Apprentice: Ashpaw...Gray and russet tom

Queens: Dawnstripe...White and gold streaked

Sootysnow...White, gray sprinkled back

_Breezeclan_

Leader: Violetstar

Deputy: Rainshadow

Medicine cat: Galefeather

Apprentice: Sandypaw

Queen: Robinheart

_Heatherclan_

Leader: Sparkstar

Deputy: Lakeshy

Medicine cat: Granitetooth

Queen: Poppyflight

_Pineclan_

Leader: Ravenstar

Deputy: Dewfur

Medicine cat: Honeyvine

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Queen: Dewfur

_Townclan_

Leader: Aspenstar

Deputy: Rookie

Medicine cat: Nightflower

* * *

"Whisperkit," wailed Rosekit, "stop being so LOUD!" The pair were trying to sneak up on Grasspelt and Ashpaw. Just then, Ashpaw turned around. The two kits squealed and bolted back to the nursery.

"Huh," said the apprentice, "I was just going to say that if they wanted to sneak up on any cat, then they'd do better if they didn't yell." Grasspelt snorted.

Whisperkit and Rosekit found that the other kits weren't in the nursery, but Sweetpaw was, along with the two queens. "Hey, you two, Sweetpaw will move in here soon, so you'll have to start playing outside only," warned Dawnstripe.

Sweetpaw was an apprentice, the youngest to be expecting kits for quite some time. Her mate, Brackenjay, had his warrior ceremony a few moons ago. He was pressuring her to quit her warrior duties, but she hadn't, at least not yet, but she often talked to the queens anyways. Seednose, her mother, was so proud of her.

There had been peace between the Clans ever since the Dark Forest War, and no lack of kits. The nursery was already filled with Sootysnow's and Dawnstripe's kits, and unless the older litter was apprenticed, there would be no room in the nursery for Sweetpaw.

Sensing the kits' next question, Sootysnow said, "They're in the elders' den to hear a story from Ivypool."

"Thank you!" squealed Whisperkit, and the duo bounded out of the entrance.

"'I'm Hawkfrost,' he said, and before long he was helping me with my battle moves. It was a while before he took me into the Dark Forest for real, and I thought the place seemed evil from the moment I set paw there," Ivypool was saying. "There were other Clan cats there, too- Birchfall, Blossomfall, Redwillow, Breezepelt, Icewing... And not one of us suspected the Dark Forests' cats real motive."

Ivypool went on about how she and her clanmates were fooled until she reached the end of that part of the story. They all begged for her to continue, but when the elderly she-cat told them that it would be way past their bedtime when she finished, they finally consented to hear the Prophecy of the Three. "It starts like this:

There will be Three

kin of Firestar's kin,

with the power of the stars in their paws.

They will find a fourth,

and the battle between Light and Dark

will be won.

A new leader will rise

from the shadows of his death,

and the Clans will survive

beyond the memories of his memories.

This is how it always has been,

and always will be."

Whisperkit's favorite part was the last two lines; they made her feel strong and secure about her future within the Clans. Then Sootysnow stuck her head in the crowded elder's den. "Kits, it's bedtime!" Awwing and pouting, they trudged back to the nursery and were all soon fast asleep.


End file.
